


Beloved

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, he was simply beloved.  And that was all he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Faramir had heard that one's identity, one's very self, could change with love. He had known love, but never one so fine as that, never one so deep it would touch your soul.

And now, he knew. For now he was a new man.

Before, he had been "beloved brother," or "beloved captain," (for though it was odd, his men loved him, and would do anything for him), though rarely "beloved son."

He smiled at his White Lady, and laced his hand with hers. "Faramir," she said softly. "Beloved."

Now, he was simply beloved. And that was all he needed. 


End file.
